Esa Persona
by rubbercat
Summary: Kanda anda en un momento de frustración, pensando en esa persona a la que tiene que encontrar, y como siempre la única persona con la que se desahoga y queja, es con él mismo. Uso de malas palabras X0


**Esa persona **

**D Gray Man **es de** Hoshino Katsura **no mío.

- Bueno, ya saben que menos Kanda pq es mío ;Du -?-–

Las acciones y situaciones enfermas y tontas si son mías.

------

Lo que sentía Kanda Yu no era enojo, pesadez, ni frustración; era tristeza.

Así de simple. Así de sencillo. Pero nadie lo sabía, todos lo veían como un tipo frío, malhumorado, bastante perfeccionista y calculador sin sentimientos residentes en ese tatuado pecho. Pero ¿Qué le importaba a la gente estúpida qué era lo que en verdad él tenía dentro? Lo que deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Quería gritar, quería huir y perderse en el sin fin de los tiempos.

Quería gritarle a todo mundo que lo dejaran en paz, que siguieran con sus patéticas vidas llenas de lo que él no tenía, que dejaran de mariconear y pensar depresivamente. Que se levantaran y se pusieran a hacer su trabajo.

Eso, entre muchas cosas más, quería Yu gritarles a la cara; a esa niña cursi que dejara de lloriquear como Magdalena por lo mal que la había pasado cuando pequeña en la orden, a ese Conejo estúpido que tomó por su propia voluntad ser redactor de los tiempos humanos y ahora estaba _confundido_. A ese Moyashi pendejo que se la pasaba depresivo y fingiendo sonrisas imbéciles porque el supuesto 14avo se apoderaría de él y su supuesto padre adoptivo lo había traicionado. A esa inútil mujer del tiempo, que se pusiera a pensar un poco más en las verdaderas cosas por las cuales preocuparse y llorar; y hasta regalarle, quizás, un poco de sentido común. A ese intento de vampiro maricón para que dejara de lamentarse la muerte de ese akuma del que se enamoró…

Estaba harto, estaba hastiado… el sake que se robó esa noche de la cocina de Jerry le había dado asco y había cumplido el insano cometido de embriagarlo. Tenía las mejillas rojas, su corazón latía acelerado y su cabeza daba vueltas tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Azotó la botella sobre su escritorio vacío y se arrojó sobre su cama quedando boca arriba. Bajó un pie de la cama apoyándolo en el piso para que el mareo no lo terminara de dominar. Miro al techo… y la fría corriente proveniente de quien sabe donde le pasó rozando la cara.

Y el frío lo hizo sentirse mierda. La mierda más grande del universo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Kanda Yu? ¿Qué era lo que realmente le pertenecía **a él** y **sólo a él**?

_Nada_.

Se puso más de malas al terminar de pensar en esto y como muchas otras veces, su borrachera rompió fácilmente el umbral de la escasa debilidad que tenía.

_Esa persona._

Si esa persona estuviera aquí todo sería más sencillo; al menos todo tendría color, sabor, sonido. Tendría una razón de ser… tendría una vida por dentro.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer un samurai atado a una responsabilidad que no pidió? Esperar y buscar. Encontrar sin hablar. Caminar sin darse la vuelta nunca. Responsabilizarse sin preguntarse. Amar sin sentirlo, sin recibirlo… sin predecirlo...

_Amar sin esa persona._

Se talló fuertemente la cara con ambas manos delgadas y largas. Se dejó una mano en la frente y siguió mirando al techo impacientemente, como si en este se fuera a escribir la solución. Una fina y apenas visible curvatura se presentó en sus labios y se maldijo sintiéndose el ser más mierda y patético del mundo.

Si esa persona estuviera aquí, todo sería distinto. Porque sería la persona que jamás le traicionaría. La persona que jamás le apartaría de su vida; de su eternidad. La eternidad que ambos compartían ya sin saberlo.

Si esa persona estuviera aquí… seguro que si eso fuera… esa persona existiría.

Y entonces, soñó de nuevo con el muro al fondo del cementerio; aquel que tenía un hueco que antes albergaba una puerta, al lado izquierdo una cúpula de iglesia arrancada y abandonada ahí mismo. Soñó, como siempre, que se acercaba y recargando una mano sobre esta estructura veía el frente; un enorme campo de pasto donde vivía un cerro enorme, cuyos árboles aullaban por el viento, que arrastraba con él las nubes grises y oscuras; que volaban sobre las raras ruinas rojizas de forma rectangular sobre el desierto que estaba hacia la derecha.

El frío viento enfriaba su nariz, y mientras esa sensación extraña de haber estado ahí antes lo invadió, una fina mano jaló delicadamente la orilla de su abrigo. Se sintió bien, se sintió protegido por el calor de esa persona que aún no abrazaba, aún sin saber quién era. Volteó y entonces despertó.

Era de día. No había sol todavía. Pero eran las mismas sombras sobre la habitación, las mismas cosas puestas donde siempre y la misma sensación vacía y la otra misma sensación de levantarse a cumplir con lo que tenía asignado, aunque no quisiera.

No tenía otra opción más que levantarse, como siempre, a hacer lo mismo de siempre, todo el día, todos los días. ¿Para qué decir lo que verdaderamente sentía? De todas formas las palabras no eran consuelo; pero las acciones si. Así que así continuaría el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, así continuaría… buscando sin encontrar y pensando sin ser pensado y quien sabe… a lo mejor hasta amando sin ser amado.

Sólo podía apurarse a buscar, a pelear para largarse de ahí y buscar a gusto a esa persona. Y se preguntó si lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera…

_Y si tan solo esa persona existiera, Kanda Yu. _

------

Bueeeeeeno…. Una verdadera pacheques sobre Kanda O.o… sin pies ni cabeza y como siempre sin razón de ser pero meh… lo último en realidad es un sueño mío que le preste-?- …algo raro de explicar, la verdad XD pero bueno, si a alguien le gusta, **se agradece bastante**, y hablando de agradecer… **muchas gracias** a esa personas que me han estado dejando _reviews_ en mis otros fics ;0;!! **Gracias** X0!!


End file.
